


criminal, so cynical

by taotiddies



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Camboy Lee Taeyong, Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Lee Taemin, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Escort Service, Face-Fucking, Kai is a brat, Lee Taeyong is a Brat, M/M, Master/Pet, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Ownership, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lee Taeyong, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Lee Taemin, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, baekyong, lubaek, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotiddies/pseuds/taotiddies
Summary: it was impossible for taeyong to look at baekhyun in any way other than, "please fuck my brains out." and baekhyun was finding it increasingly hard to ignore.superm casino au loosely centered around the owner of the city rain club and casino, byun baekhyun and independent camboy, lee taeyong.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. no rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byun baekhyun has a problem. yes, another problem on top of the many he sported before. on top of the casino, cops, money, and trust, he faced a partner crisis, and taemin believes he knows just how to solve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is in third person omniscient, focusing on the point of view of each superm member. it is not capitalized for aesthetic purposes. there's a big lack of spermie aus so i thought i'd pitch in w something spicy n smutty. character style references linked below ><
> 
>   
> [baekhyun](https://twitter.com/faerieau/status/1258916806355554305?s=20)  
> [taemin](https://twitter.com/faerieau/status/1258916913385820161?s=20)  
> [kai](https://twitter.com/faerieau/status/1258919654778691585?s=20)  
> [taeyong](https://twitter.com/faerieau/status/1258921079466348545?s=20)  
> [ten](https://twitter.com/faerieau/status/1258921305350569984?s=20)  
> [mark](https://twitter.com/faerieau/status/1258921922085228545?s=20)  
> [lucas](https://twitter.com/faerieau/status/1258922169440120836?s=20)

“‘you’ve been distant.’ that's what lucas told me after he finished blowing me.” baekhyun exasperated and pinched the bridge of his nose, making taemin laugh at his stress. “distant.” he scoffed once more, taking a sip from his glass. the alcohol did little to take the edge off of his nerves, but he was lucky it didn't show too harshly. baekhyun was never the type to show if he was distressed unless it was in the company of those he was comfortable with, and because of taemin's affiliation with lucas, he managed to make the list. 

“he's a good boy, he knows how to read you.” taemin giggled from behind his own glass. “i taught him well,” the whisper seemed to be unheard by baekhyun's ears, rendering a smirk from the younger as he sipped the cocktail. 

“not well enough apparently.” baekhyun commented under a sigh as he got up from the low, plush couches. he fought the urge to pace the dimly lit suite, his fingers tapping at his sides. 

“don’t insult him,” taemin chided, slightly flustered from being caught. he followed the elder in standing, predicting that his time here was soon done. 

“it’s not an insult. he’s a good boy, really he is.” baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed at the last part, clearly deep in thought. there he goes, being distant again. taemin knew not to overstep his boundaries because, despite everything, he's still his boss. and besides, taemin likes it better when he isn't expecting his plans.

“you do need a break baekhyunie.” taemin tilted his glass up at him, his statement concluding the talk in order for the older to sulk alone. taemin giggled again to himself, the gears in his brain quickly working out another plan. something better. or should he say, someone?

baekhyun only grunted in response, bowing his head to taemin as he left. the room was far from silent, bass thumping the walls around him, but everything turned into a dull drone while he pondered. he almost forgot that he needed to check the bar. slowly, he made his way towards the door, taking one more breath of clear, candlelit air before he locked the several bolts on his door.

upon leaving his safe haven, the lights and the music contributed heavily to his aching migraine. he walked through trying his best not to snap at anyone, silently thanking his reputation for keeping convos short for the most part. on most days, he loved to watch the upstairs club in action, full of people coming here to throw away all their worries whereas it managed to create a few for him. he scanned the bar nearly full of drunk college students for his apprentice, ten.

and there he was, right in the midst pouring drinks left and right while scanning the crowd with his cat-like eyes for his next victim. he smiled and laughed, mixing tequila and taking down the occasional shot bought for him by some domineering hunk. ten is truly fascinating. baekhyun was always careful and wary of who he hired, but there was something about ten that made him fit right in at that bar, pouring drinks and flipping molly. he was attractive, and not just physically. his aura drew people towards him like he was some sort of magnetic force, and baekhyun had to admit that the sales tripled since he got here. he managed to learn an entire exotic drink menu in two hours on top of all the basics  _ and  _ drug codes. whatever he does, he's uniquely,  _ extremely _ good at, and if he wasn’t so sly he would be downstairs in the casino.

“how’s it going?” baekhyun asked a couple of chairs down from the man. he nodded at one of the ‘clean’ bartenders, signaling for his usual. ten turned to look at him with his signature smirk as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth. his black, sharp eyeliner only complimented his devilish stare, his chin resting on his entwined fingers and his body leaning over the bar.

“everything is going well, hyung-nim. a bit of a slow night i think,” he answered well mannerly, but his body language said everything but. his eyes trailed lazily across the casino owner's exposed chest under his deep v lined satin top, his tongue dragging across his sharp canines. baekhyun chuckled and shook his head, drinking back a bit of bourbon.

“we’re not fucking, ten.” the younger always kept baekhyun on his toes with his courting to where it became a regular joke between the two. baekhyun liked indulging in him a bit, the cat and mouse game was one of his favorites, but ten’s a mouse that wants to get caught and baekhyun is the cat that wants to do no wrong. his under-buttoned black long sleeve exposed his chest well, and it was obvious why he was grabbing all the attention tonight.

he hummed, the twinkle in his eyes not faltering one bit. “you know where to find me hyung-nim.” baekhyun hummed back, amused as the younger just nodded before turning to another customer. baekhyun shook his head again and finished his drink. sometime soon he would actually need to talk to lucas, but when? he didn’t know just yet. pondering was getting old, though. 

“hyunie!” a voice sang out beside him, very familiar, and baekhyun couldn’t help the smile that crept upon his lips. he turned around to his longtime best friend, kim kai. it had been a while since he had seen him in the club since everything happened. “i know that brooding look anywhere. why are you up here?” kai wondered, and baekhyun gave a nod towards ten who already had his eyes on the two. he scanned kai like he was a menu choice at a buffet, making him giggle in response.

“i hope you two aren’t a thing.” he giggled when he turned back around. his eyebrows were raised incredulously as if he couldn't believe that he did such a thing. complimenting kai was all baekhyun could do in response to ten's shamelessness which the younger readily accepted. “yeah but he’s not quiet at all, is he?”

“that’s ten, my new bartender. he’s very… well.” baekhyun just laughed thinking about the encounter the two had less than ten minutes ago. “he’s good there. the kid knows like five languages and manages to fuck over everyone who steps into his close vicinity.” kai looked back at him, and unfortunately baekhyun watched the gears in his brain turn.

“ _just_ a bartender? wait are you still with lucas?” kai is the only person that baekhyun knew who was able to ask _two_ inappropriate questions with half the amount of time given. baekhyun quirked his brows at the sound of his name. there he was again, asking for closure. he wasn’t off of his mind for another five minutes before he came back. “ohhh… not anymore?” the younger assumed, his gaze becoming immediately apologetic.

“lucas and i were never a serious thing, so you don't have to dance around it.” he reassured him quickly knowing how sensitive his friend could be. “he still does his job. favors included.” 

“so…?”

baekhyun sighed knowing he’d have to voice his problems again just to get the same smack in the face advice that he was avoiding. “i just feel like he’s getting more and more attached to me and that's not what i signed up for.”

kai perked up as if a light bulb turned on in his head. “of course, i should’ve seen that coming!” he remarked.

“you hardly see _anything_ coming, kai.” baekhyun rolled his eyes, but still left room for him to continue with what he had to say, knowing he was far from finished.

“shut up. not you, i mean lucas. he’s young and sensitive and he looks up to you. and you’re…  _ you _ . under all his sex appeal and strength, he's still young. the kid literally cuddled and talked with me for nearly two hours of his time.”

baekhyun choked on his spit, his eyes widening in disbelief of what he said. “he  _ what? _ ”

“look! somehow you’re still possessive.” kai exasperated, folding his arms over his chest with nothing but amusement in his deep eyes. 

“am not. i’m just surprised is all.” baekhyun said quickly, his cheeks warming. he looked away, straight forward, hoping the younger wouldn’t see his blush forming on his face. “he never told me he bought.” his voice softened, and with doja cat playing on the speakers, he wouldn’t be surprised if kai heard nothing. lucas never mentioned buying before… how many times has he done it? does he do it when he's not satisfied? 

fuck. he needs to stop overthinking shit.

“yeah, there’s some things you need to talk about with him. look how we see each other for five minutes and i’m already assessing your deep-rooted trust issues! and that’s on childhood best friends, we love to see it.”

“you are  _ so  _ annoying. have i ever told you to shut up? i’m about to order another shot.” kai laughed and smacked him in the shoulder.

“don't make me pout. taemin’s downstairs right? he promised me sushi for showing up.” he cooed, his hands clamped together on the table like he was a disney princess praising prince charming.

“damn not even your best friend could get you here, but an avocado crab roll will?” baekhyun shook his head and placed his hand on his chest in fake hurt.

“if it has the spicy ginger garlic sauce and my boyfriend attached then yes,” he said with the most cheeky grin and grabbed his wrist, moving it to the other side of his chest. “plus your heart is on this side, dummy.”

baekhyun shoved him in the shoulder playfully, and before he could completely pull away, kai grabbed his hand again and laced the two. “hey. take care of your situation byun baekhyun.”

baekhyun met his eyes with a tired glint in them and gave a withered smirk. he found strength in his friend’s sweet, optimistic eyes and finally gave in. “will try, kim kai. be safe down there. and enjoy your sushi.” he added with a hand squeeze, before letting him go and watching his ash gray head safely retreat to the satin draped door in the back. 

~~~~~~

taeyong’s bored. not just at the moment, in general. college wasn’t the hot scene everyone made it to be, especially if you have a reputation like taeyong. going home wasn't really an option since there wasn't much there for him in the first place. there was only a few things that actually stimulated him currently, those of which being his hair, his roommate mark, and his job, but even his job was getting dull. he wanted more, so that's what he went searching for.

mark was with him when he first found out about the casino. 

“yooo.” mark called while looking at his phone, but taeyong was too busy surfing on his computer to notice. mark looked over his phone at taeyong, who was glued to what he was doing. “yo? tyong hyung?”

“yes mark?” taeyong replied without looking up from the dimmed screen.

satisfied, mark looked back at his phone. “exams are coming up, you plan to take any?” he asked.

“of course. i plan to take three fourths of my classes.”

mark’s face fell in envy. suddenly he didn’t feel like talking about how he wasn’t gonna take any yet. ‘you worry too much mark lee, you need to unwind.’ that’s what they all say all the time, he didn’t need to hear it again.

taeyong perked up at mark’s sudden silence, studying him for a problem. “everything okay, mark?”

mark wanted to lie, but taeyong reads him like an open book so it wasn’t worth it. “i’m overwhelmed. swamped with worry. i don’t have confidence in doing any of my exams yet.”

taeyong sighed in sympathy, sitting up a little more. “that’s completely understandable, mark-ah. this year has been hell for you anyway, but you still manage to keep a 3.7 gpa even when you worry so much about everyone else’s thoughts. if you want to take your time, then that's completely understandable, but there's not a problem with your ability.”

mark pouted, realizing that all he could do in response is cringe at the nice message. “hyung.” taeyong glared daggers at him, rolling his eyes and making mark laugh. “what are you doing on that computer anyway?” mark got off his bed and scooted towards his spot on the floor. taeyong pushed his computer over to share the screen with him. mark attentively read over the screen, but stopped as soon as he realized what he was reading. “city rain casino?” he asked with wide eyes.

“yeah.” taeyong responded, his eyes still on the monitor. “i got an invite from someone there on my twitter.”

“whoa. is that safe? is it legit?” mark questioned quickly, looking back at the screen to read more. the city rain casino didn’t have the best reliability rate for having the cleanest club, and everything about the casino downstairs was even more cynical and vague.

“probably.” was taeyong's answer, which did not satisfy mark. “you trust me, don't you?”

“yes.” he answered without a thought, but he still had worry. “the other people… i mean, hyung, of course, but like… i mean. i know you know what you're doing, you didn't ask for opinions.”

taeyong smiled and shook his head while watching mark try to explain. “will you come with me?”

“wh- me? i’m not the best bodyguard.”

taeyong laughed. “not to the casino, you don’t have an invite. just enjoy the club, it’ll be fun.”

“fun?” mark asked, extremely perplexed. “if that’s the case then i have never had fun a day in my life. hyung, don’t laugh, my version of fun is sneaking money from the bank in monopoly.”

once taeyong stopped laughing at him, he offered him something else. “do you want an allowance? they have mild drinks and a wing bar.”

“you’re like a sugar daddy hyung.” mark giggled. “okay i’ll go, but only to keep you safe.”

“yes! okay put on something decent and brush your hair.”

  
  
  



	2. deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark goes with taeyong to the club, only to reunite with someone he never wanted to speak to again and to meet people who will unexpectedly open new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following chapter includes graphic depictions of sexual intercourse and drug use. enjoy !!

being in a club at 12 am on a wednesday was the last thing mark saw himself doing before he became roommates with lee taeyong. taeyong and he had only been roommates for seven months now, but that time had already been a whirl. mark knew all about taeyong’s job and reputation around campus before he even got to see it up close. he knew that it would probably affect his own reputation living with him, but it didn’t damper the crush mark had on him once upon a time, so it wouldn’t keep him from filling in the roommate application. he doesn’t have a crush on taeyong anymore, of course, upon meeting him and learning a few things about him personally. 

taeyong is an amateur camboy with a pretty decent following and fairly high definition content. this situation didn’t make him dislike taeyong, however. mark’s just a bottom with poor gauge skills and taeyong’s blinding good looks and charisma got in the way of him seeing how obvious of a sub he was. taeyong rewrote mark’s entire predisposed idea that all subs were shy and awkward like himself. now taeyong is who mark looks up to, even if he hates to admit it sometimes.

taeyong wasn’t completely transparent with what they were doing here, but mark tried not to let it bother him too much. he trusts taeyong, and he definitely needed the calm in a club as packed as this one. the city rain club wasn’t short of popularity, and he’s seen about three of his classmates and even two professors scattered about. he was probably the last person they all expected to see here as well. 

and just to prove that, here came a cliche university douche to screw with him, right on time.

“minhyung-ah! here to finally wind down?” an overly glamorous smile was flashed his way, a smile he had grown to loathe over the past year. he put down the red solo cup that he had in his hand and wrapped his arm around mark’s shoulders, getting close enough to highlight his blown pupils.

mark yanked away, but his arm held a decent grip on him. “dude, donghyuck don’t touch me— yah, are you high?” he hissed in annoyance only to be shushed with a finger on his lips.

“quiet man, not too loud. they can hear you.” he replied quickly, his finger still on his lips. 

“yo…” mark slowly nodded in acceptance, removing donghyuck’s finger from his mouth. “you’re literally lit right now. get your ass away from me.” mark smacked his arm away, but his hands just found his shoulders, forcing mark to have to continue looking at his stupid face. 

“you know what, this is actually what you need.”

mark’s eyes widened as if donghyuck had said an insane joke. him of all people telling mark what _he_ needed _and_ that need being _drugs_? yeah he’s just as stupid as he was last year, maybe worse. “wh- i- okay, yeah, you’ve lost it. i’ll see you around chan.” mark turned to leave, but his wrist was caught and he was turned back to him.

“this is exactly what people mean, markie.” he said with his signature pout, making mark’s blood boil.

“well maybe if you hadn’t like told everyone that i was some boring clutz then maybe, just maybe people wouldn’t  _ want _ to be in my business all the time.” sarcasm wasn’t his strong suit, but whenever donghyuck was around, he wanted to spite him in some way.

donghyuck gave him a look and a ‘hurt’ scoff as if to say, ‘how could you bring that up when we're getting along so well?’ “you know that was a misunderstanding.”

“do i?”

donghyuck just pushed it to the side, “okay so change their minds mark lee! march your way up to that bar and get something.”

“the  _ bar? _ ” mark demanded, his voice breaking in shock, warming his ears from embarrassment. donghyuck just ignored him and spun him toward the bar by his shoulders. 

this club sold dirty drugs under the  _ bar?  _ who knows what they do in that casino. what is taeyong getting himself into? 

“when you go up there, you’ll look for a guy named ten. from there, tell him that haechan wants to buy something for roxanne, then ask for a banana split or a love potion on the rocks.”

mark blinked. “wh — repeat that? no, you know what, nevermind, you are  _ not _ peer pressuring me into buying club drugs.”

“hi, are you ten?” it was the third bartender he had asked, and his palms were starting to sweat. every time he spoke to one of them, he cursed donghyuck and his abilities to get whatever he wants from whomever he wants. he doesn't belong at this bar. or at this club in general. 

the dark-haired bartender turned to the sound of his voice. “that’s me. and you’re mark.”

oh wow. oh wow this guy’s hot.

mark couldn’t help the way his eyes fell to his open chest, tracing his chiseled collarbones and the thin black choker tight on his glistening neck. his jet black hair was messily spiked across his forehead, the sweat probably from a long night. his soft face was rivaled by his sharper features: feline-like eyes, a deep cupid’s bow, and a cutting edge jawline. both of his ears were adorned heavily with earrings in various piercings. he smirked at mark like he knew things about him, and considering how many people in this town actually did, mark immediately took it to the heart. “look whatever you heard about me is not that true, i swear i’m — ”

“relax, haechan told me you were coming.” mark’s shoulders couldn’t relax at the sound of that, because the appeal he oozed was so much more intense than what mark thought before. he looked at him as if he were a fresh catch and a book to study all at the same time: hungry and determined. his voice was a bit dainty — it also  had a small accent on it, cluing mark in that he wasn’t a native korean speaker — but still packed a huge punch. god, why did the accent have to be hot? “he even sent a picture to look out for.” ten grinned and turned his phone to show mark the very embarrassing picture that donghyuck had taken of him back when they were roommates.

“oh goodness sake.” mark whispered in english. he held his head in his hands and turned around, his heart falling onto the floor. somehow donghyuck was able to be a douche, even if they weren’t in the same vicinity. mark gritted his teeth, embarrassment burning a furnace under his cheeks.

“you have a cute butt!” ten yelled out, grabbing mark’s attention. the boy turned around, his eyes widening cutely, acting as another big iron to stoke the out of control flames inside ten. ten did hear things about mark— from haechan himself actually. things about how dull he was, about him being boring and how he never swore and how he’s ‘the most prude like bottom in all of university’, something ten was sure  _ haechan  _ would know about. all of that made him want the boy even more than his cute face, his ditzy mannerisms, and his pouty lips. he was a challenge and one that ten already enjoyed.

“i- what? u-uh, you know what, i shouldn’t be here. sorry— thank you.” mark bowed rapidly and turned to leave, his mind racked with how to appear more laid back. he whipped back around, an idea in his mind that he immediately regretted once it left his lips. “you don’t have to- you know- delete the picture if you don’t want to. y’know, you can just —”

“ah, ah. haechan wanted a little something for roxy, so  _ what will it be?” _ ten finished his sentence in english, leaning forward onto the bar, unintentionally exposing his pert nipples to mark under his shirt. he swallowed thickly, averting his gaze from the bartender with a heavy blush on his ears.

mark twiddled with his thumbs under the bar so ten couldn’t see how nervous he was— he’d faced enough embarrassment. ten’s intensely black eyes didn’t help stop the sweat that dripped down his back, pupils burning holes right through his skin. “oh of course, yeah you’re right. um… an um, banana on the rocks? dammit, i mean—”

“shit, mark.” ten cut him off. “i know exactly what you need.”

~~~~~~

  
  


“good fucking  _ god. _ ” mark bit his lip to keep from screaming, his arm pulled tightly behind his back, nails being dug deep into his hip for stability. ten rammed in and out of his tight ass with little mercy, the intense impact shaking his swollen cock and bringing tears to his eyes. the younger cried ten’s name, his rim burning with friction.

“haechan’s a bad liar. look at you.” ten commented with a teasing tone, his strokes in perfectly quick succession of each other. “he must’ve wanted to hide how much of a slut you are from me. he knows you’re just my type.” ten pressed his fingers into mark’s warm mouth, allowing strings of drool to slip out. the floor his face was pressed against wasn’t the most pleasant thing, but luckily that’s not what mark focused on. instead, he was taken over with how dirty this made him feel, and how much he loved it. the closet, the floor, and the words—  _ god _ how the words made him feel. how ten calling him easy and a good plaything made him feel. how ten easily switched from rough and careless, treating him like some hookup, to someone with a master’s in pleasure and isn’t even fucking to cum.

the ecstasy had been kicking in for a while now, encasing his blissful body in a bubble of welcoming warmth in the air-conditioned supply closet. slews of unfiltered words garbled around ten’s slender fingers, making ten coo at how messy he was becoming. ten’s dialect was full of korean and english phrases along with something mark could only assume being swears in another language. he had come to expect no mercy when it came to this man, so when he began to slow down, mark knew it wouldn’t be without reason. even at this slow speed, ten skillfully fucked his length into mark’s hole, brushing his prostate with every frustrating thrust. 

mark’s moans were pretty and drawn out, and ten did anything to hear the boy moan his name. ten removed the fingers in his mouth only to rub the sticky spit onto his already dribbling tip, enjoying the way the boy squirmed away from his touch. the younger whimpered at the stimulation on his cock, each stroke rippling waves upon waves of endorphin filled pleasure throughout his weak body. ten’s dainty hand applied pressure to the right points on his cock, nearly bringing him to an orgasm but stopping soon before.

his hand then went to his throat, squeezing the sides to skillfully make mark woozy as he pulled him up so that his back touched his lean torso. ten’s tongue—which had already been proven to be skillful previously— snaked around mark’s sensitive ears, his teeth biting little red marks on them as he drilled back into his cute little ass. he helped the younger bounce on his cock, the tight cavern bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm, but he fought to hold it off. ten grabbed mark by his hair, forcing his hands back on the floor. ten wrapped his arm around mark’s torso, his cock stuck between his tummy and ten's forearm. 

mark’s moans turned into stutters of nonsense as ten sped past the fatal speed he possessed before and drug his overly sensitive cock right in the middle of it. the friction thrust his cock between himself and ten, the head leaking from the prostate stimulation he was getting. tears flowed freely down his face, drool falling down his throat and onto his chest. 

mark didn’t even warn ten when he was about to cum, he just knew. he pulled his cock out with a sickening pop, moving in front of mark quickly. his mouth met mark’s sticky cock, his tongue immediately reveling in the pure, sweet flavor that he had. ten took mark into his throat like a pro, making mark whine and lace his fingers in the older’s hair. with a few quick and deep thrusts into his mouth, mark’s body seized up with his orgasm, ten’s lips sealing around the head of his dick to lap up the ribbons of salty cum on his tongue. as soon as ten was done sucking him into sweet overstimulation, mark collapsed, making ten jump to grab him before he could hit the floor.

in english, ten cooed, “oh baby,” his eyebrows shooting up at the shy boy’s complete makeover of swollen lips, a flushed complexion, and face bruises. ten found grabbed a rag nearby and wet it with cold water, cleaning him up from all the muck. for a while, mark laid in his arms without a sound, his whole body floating. every nerve ending in his being fired rockets when he came, leaving him with a strong pulsation in his toes and a buzz all over his body. 

finally, when he could open his big eyes, he pouted at ten. “you didn’t finish? why?” 

ten gave him the most genuine smile he’s seen in weeks, soft and careful, and mark knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with his answer. “find me outside of work one day, i don’t like a mess.” he winked, looking down at mark’s sweet, relaxed features, the charm going hand in hand with his adorable worrisome looks. suddenly, a message tone interrupted the somehow comfortable silence between the two, bringing ten’s attention to his phone. mark watched as his aura reset back to his default mischief and carelessness while reading over the message. “looks like someone’s looking for you, mark.”

with ten’s instructions, mark made his way back to taeyong, much different from how he left. 

as soon as taeyong saw mark, his eyes widened in complete shock. the boy’s eyes were shot, his pupils black holes. his cheek had a slightly red mark on it, and his lip was bruised. he was in a hoodie now, one that definitely didn’t belong to him. the hood was tight on his head, the strings tied under his chin. the hair on his forehead was textured like it was wet and towel dried.

“what the fuck.” taeyong said in horror. mark’s reactions were delayed if they were there at all. his eyes drooped like he was ready to sleep right on the floor. taeyong’s chest caved in on him at the sight of him.

“ten.” the casino owner sighed under his breath and left the two alone. 

“mark, are you high?” taeyong cupped his cheeks with his hands. he winced a bit at the touch of taeyong’s hand on his cheek, but didn’t answer. “are you okay? did something happen? fuck, something happened. this is my fault.”

mark shook his head as quickly as he could, nestling into taeyong’s touch. “hyung, hyung, relax. i’m okay, i swear. can we please order an uber home?”

“but mark, what hap—” his phone vibrated, startling him into checking who caused the disturbance.

_ your uber is outside as requested from an admirer. all funds are paid for -taemin. _

already? damn…

taeyong sighed, finally letting go of the younger’s cheeks and got a secure grip on his hand. “okay, come on, let’s go.”

~~~~~~

mark didn’t know why he was in taeyong’s bed, but it seemed to be a thousand times more comfortable than his own. he sank into the memory foam mattress as if it was a cloud. mark thought it was crazy how the bliss still lasted the nearly half-hour drive back to their dorm and the twenty minutes it took for his eyelids to open.

“i ran into donghyuck at the club.” mark finally started, causing taeyong to put his phone away.

instantly, he demanded, “did he do this to you?” getting defensive by even hearing his name.

“no!” mark answered quickly. he quieted himself down a bit before he got overwhelmed, the unfamiliar high still lingering in his foggy mind. “taeyongie please, nobody hurt me. i took the molly on my own. i hooked up in a supply closet on my own.”

taeyong’s eyes got so wide that mark worried they would fall out. “you did  _ what?! _ ”

“can you please not overreact—”

“no, no, i don’t think i can agree to that. you did  _ what? _ and it did  _ that? _ with who?”

“not haechan, let's get that straight.” mark said with a disdainful chuckle, making taeyong fall on him in a fit of giddy giggles. he pulled back off of him fast so that he wouldn’t hurt him, but kept his hands on his shoulders.

“was he hot?”

“as hell.”

taeyong jumped up from the bed and hopped around the room. “oh my gosh mark lee risked something today! oh my gosh!”

mark laughed at taeyong but was already distant, his thoughts wandering. his face flushed when ten drifted back into his mind. vividly high memories of ten’s magical fingers imprinted themselves onto his body as permanent grazes on his skin. he knew he'd dream about his lips for weeks on end. “mmm, hyung,” mark whined, looking for an excuse to stop talking about what happened before it overtook him. 

“tired?” taeyong asked, his tone switching back to protective with no delay. mark nodded, his eyes now closed. taeyong pressed his lips into a small smile, nodding though he couldn’t see. “okay, you can shower up in the morning if you’d like. go to sleep markie.”

“mm night, hyung.” he mumbled back, barely audible as he drifted to sleep.

taeyong sighed as he turned the lights out and made his way to the living room. mark’s safety was still heavy on his head, and he really hoped that haechan didn’t fuck him over somehow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be mentions of other kpop idols inside of superm's respective groups (shinee,exo,127,wayv) scattered throughout the fic ! this is to incorporate their colors and backgrounds, something i personally like about superm's concept, with filler characters. just as much as the superm characters, these characters are not exact depictions of the people they resemble; any bad habit or trait is not a reflection of the idols.


	3. u shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems like, for many, taeyong is the answer to solve all problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter occurs 4 hours preceding the last scene in the previous chapter. this chapter depicts graphic sexual content. enjoy!

as soon as taemin left baekhyun’s loft, his plan was in motion. 

what did baekhyun like about lucas? his big eyes and his soft mannerisms compared to his gigantic proportions. his energy, his stamina, and he’s obviously just as big down below as he is everywhere else, but clearly something about lucas set baekhyun off and taemin needed to fix it.

when taemin was back in his own office, he picked up his phone and called the only other person he trusts with such a task. the dial tone didn’t ring for long before he picked up. 

“hi master.” kai’s voice appeared on the other end, sounding pouty. 

taemin settled in his chair, a smile on his lips. “hey baby. what’re you up to?”

“angry.” he responded, making taemin nod knowingly.

“yeah? why?”

“nothing.” 

taemin knew it wasn’t nothing. “you know better, tell me what’s wrong.”

kai huffed but gave in anyway. “i ruined my food. i tried making fish but it burned.”

“okay, how about this. come over to my office at the casino, i’ll get you uramaki rolls.”

reluctantly, kai asked, “the casino? it's been a little while since i've been there…”

taemin saw that coming. he knew it would be a bit difficult to get him back comfortable here, but he had to start somewhere. besides, taemin wouldn’t ever let anything happen to him.

“you’ll be fine, you’ll be in my office. besides, your regulars haven’t been here recently.”

“okay. it better be important for you to get me out of bed.”

“don’t be a brat, i know you’re not in bed.”

kai giggled. “see you soon taeminie.”

click. taemin sighed as he dialed the number for the sushi spot, mind heavy while he ordered.

after the food came, taemin sat behind his desk and turned on his mac. he began to search the web for anyone to scout, but the industry nowadays was getting much harder to navigate, especially since he first pioneered it eight years ago. 

there was a knock at his open door and he signalled for them to enter. he poked his head into the door, quickly bowing in respect. “master, kai’s coming in.”

“you know kai’s title, lucas.”

his bright brown eyes widened as he bowed apologetically. “you’re right, sorry. kai-nim.” he corrected himself. all taemin could do was shake his head as the kid bowed once again before disappearing from his view. his lips turned down into a pout of disappointment. he swore lucas was a great match for baekhyun, and regardless of that, he knows lucas likes baekhyun. the kid’s too damn cute to let down like that. 

and in some form of a weird couple’s sync thing, kai’s gray head popped in saying, “he’s so cute. like really cute.” he hung up his coat and closed the door behind himself, pecking taemin’s soft lips and pulling his beanbag over to taemin’s seat.

“yeah he is.” he said, resting his hand softly on the back of his neck. “it’s a pity that i have to find someone else for baekhyun hyung.” 

kai’s head popped up, his face scrunched up in confusion. “you have to  _ what? _ i thought he wanted to get better?”

“baekhyun-ah doesn’t want commitment, you know that. lucas scares him.” kai had to come to the same disappointment his boyfriend had not too long ago and agreed.

“so what, you’re going to find him someone new? one of the escorts here?”

“no no, someone fresh. completely new.” taemin fed the younger a roll. “what’s that site that you met your friend, xiumin?”

“mm!” kai remarked with his mouth closed and slid in front of him, entering the website. taemin wasted no time exploring the community as him and kai ate sushi, watching dozens of camming videos and reading plenty of profiles. kai watched in awe as his boyfriend skillfully went through each of the candidates, knowing he saw much more than he did when he looked at all the people on the site. 

kai was on his last two uramaki rolls when in the middle of a video, taemin said, “this one. he’s perfect visually.” the younger turned his full attention back to the monitor, his breath catching in his throat. kai had never seen a boy that looks so much like a fairy prince before. his legs were long and lean, matching the rest of his nimble, pale body as fragile as a chardonnay wine glass. his deep eyes sat under full brows, the contrast sitting well on his small, angelic face. 

kai was amazed as he watched the boy’s video, but paused when his eyes read over the short bio under it. “tae. says he’s a camboy and not an escort though?”

“well i suppose i need to talk to him now don’t i? i’ll message him on twitter.” taemin didn’t look away from the solo video of this boy, tae, lewdly sucking on his fingers with his full lips, his white hair making his details fairy-like and his lithe features helped with that. his big brown eyes stared right into the camera and taemin had a strong feeling that he knew every ounce of power that he held. he’s perfect.

soon after, kai had went back home, leaving taemin alone with his appointment.

exactly at 12:30 am, a knock was at his door. meticulous, taemin thought before telling him to come in. when he came in, to say taemin’s eyebrows shot up in shock was a severe understatement. this boy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and he’s seen a lot of rare beauty. his skin was incredibly dewy and smooth. he had huge dark eyes, a pretty scar under his right one. he wore a snug white turtleneck over his toned chest tucked into ripped black skinny jeans, his neck adorned with a dainty silver necklace. his heart shaped lips were glossy with a red tint and curled into a sweet yet naturally mischievous smile. his hair was no longer white like the videos, but a deep purple.

taemin stood, gesturing to the chairs in front of him. tae bowed respectfully before taking his seat, taemin sitting when the younger did. “thank you for coming.” taemin welcomed him. “here alone?”

“brought a friend-- a roommate. he’s upstairs.” 

taemin nodded. “what can i call you?”

“taeyong is fine.” he stuck out his hand to shake, and taemin politely took it.

“taeyong, good. i assume that you read everything i emailed to you, yes?”

“of course. i brought every thing you asked for.” he gave taemin the folder which he looked through immediately. taemin’s energy was very dominant and in charge, almost enough to intimidate taeyong and just enough to excite him. he felt honored being sought after for his escort service by the man himself, and being a camboy, taeyong has heard a lot about him. it proved as nothing but a thrilling challenge for the younger boy, the need to conquer taemin arousing him on its own. “and what should i call you?” he asked, using his eyes as leverage.

simply, taemin answered, “master,” the eye contact between the two of them intense. taeyong couldn’t suppress his smirk, pursing his lips to conceal it. “something funny?” he asked, making taeyong snap out of his dazed, busy minded look.

“hm?” he quirked. “oh, no master, nothing’s funny.”

taemin studied his large eyes, already appreciating the conniving and flirtatious energy he has. “your content is impressive. you’re a really pretty boy.” he remarked, tracing his lips with his eyes. 

it wasn’t anything taeyong didn’t notice. he flashed a big smile. “thank you master, i appreciate it.” 

there was many more tests taeyong needed to pass, but for now, taemin only had one left. he stood, holding his hand out. “you’d do well here.” taeyong immediately followed his lead, and his submission despite being a mischief was inticing taemin more and more to pick at the boy to gauge his potential.

taeyong took his hand, finding himself unsatisfied. he frowned inwardly. “there’s nothing i have to do?”

taemin hadn’t let go of the boy’s hand, eying his long fingers. “i’ve seen a lot of what you do with these. you’re definitely a pleaser.” for some reason, master’s words were able to make him blush pink at the ears, and taeyong was smarter to think that it went past him despite his eyes not leaving his lips.

taeyong bit his lip, determined to take back the control, especially when master taemin knew a lot of little things that could make taeyong weak because of his profile. “but,” taeyong dropped to his knees, “is there something i can do to prove myself to you?”

his vast eyes batted long eyelashes at the older. taemin laced his fingers in his purple locks, gripping his roots to look him in his eyes, making taeyong suppress a yelp. right from his fetish list. “maybe i  _ should _ test just how well you can take cock. you’d make such a pretty rope bunny.”

much to the older’s surprise, taeyong rolled his eyes in satisfaction, his fingers unbuttoning taemin’s pants. taemin tightened the fist in his hair but let the big eyed boy do what he liked to get a feel of him. “you’ll tie me up real nice, master?” taeyong asked, his voice a soft and sultry hum, springing taemin’s interest to life. he didn’t answer, but it didn’t discourage the younger. 

taeyong pulled down his pants to see that his cock was still soft. he couldn’t help pouting, and with furrowed brows, he looked at taemin through his eyelashes. the look made master taemin’s cock twitch in his fingers. the twitch gave taeyong such an advantage that he couldn’t contain his excitement, all the previous disappointment fading away. he opened his mouth and suckled on the sensitive tip, making taemin sigh. taeyong, in short, wanted to give this man the head of a lifetime. he began to take it into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the sensitive vein that ran along the underside and revelling in the feeling of taemin’s soft pant against his mouth.

“what do you like to be called, hm?” he petted taeyong’s head while he bobbed his sticky mouth over his dick.

“baby boy is a sweet one,” he whispered softly after removing the stiff cock with a slurp. he returned to taking the older man deep into his throat, nuzzling his nose into his trimmed pubic hair. he hummed, throat full, causing vibrations to travel up taemin’s spine and making him groan. and to set everything in motion, taeyong looked up at him with dazed eyes, encouraging him to use his throat for his pleasure. 

taeyong braced himself, the older man’s fist tightening so much that a dull ache pulsed against his scalp. he began thrusting into his relaxed throat. he was clearly experienced, his strokes deep yet careful not to be uncomfortable, even as he neared his climax. taeyong slackened his jaw to keep from gagging, holding out against the older’s sporadic strokes. “i’m gonna cum,” taemin warned, so taeyong took his cock into his hands, jerking him off and sticking out his tongue. his eyes shut as taemin came all over his lips, stray droplets hitting his cheeks and chin. his long tongue licked up as much as he could, lapping it up as if it was sugar. 

taemin cooed at the man, mewling softly from his tongue overstimulating his cock as he kitty licked it clean from any fluids left on him.

after taemin was decent, he looked at taeyong, who finished cleaning himself up. his eyelashes were still wet and his lips were swollen from the ordeal. his large eyes were low for once, the dark orbs holding a blissful, unfocused glint. taemin was absolutely blown away at how euphoric he looked, as if he were the one who just blew a load all over eagerly receiving lips. the tiny, absent smile on his red lips was proof of how much he enjoyed getting taemin off, so much that it was like a high.

he is definitely a keeper.

“employment status?” he smiled, batting his eyelashes playfully. taemin smirked back in amusement, excitement tingling alongside the high within him.

“for a sweet baby boy like you? hired.” he said without a doubt. “i just want to run a few more things by you. you already signed up for the app we use to catalog the escorts here and set up your profile. the way it works is that members will explore your profiles, your likes, and your specialities and—after going through me, of course— will request a session with you through various ways. right now your account has 10 default gift options, you can add more if you’d like, nearly every website is compatible.”

taemin handed him a key which taeyong put away immediately. “for your personal room. the more money you earn, the more you can customize your room for free. also,” he added, “if you ever have any trouble with  _ any  _ of the members, you tell me or you tell him. he’ll take care of you.”

taemin showed him a photo of him with another man, an extremely handsome man. taeyong could tell that he was older, but his timeless features weren’t the tell. his eyes, crinkled up into crescents, held years and years of experience and history, and taeyong felt the thrill building in his chest. his baby doll eyes flicked from the photo to taemin, not being able to help himself when he said, “will he now?”

taemin only nodded, pretending not to know what the kid meant. it was only a matter of time now.

as soon as taeyong closed the door behind him, he let out a loud and happy sigh, a smile on his face. his body was vibrating with a frequency made of magic. the casino is gorgeous, the floor a rich blue illuminated by warm overhead lights. people were scattered about at slot machines and poker tables, and there were a few men who taeyong could only assume as escorts because they were much too pretty to have a gambling addiction. and goodness, as much as he’d love to stick around the escort wing and look around, he had to find mark and bring him home. 

he made his way upstairs to the club, the contrast of the two areas insane, the club being packed tightly and occupied by a group much different from the ones downstairs. after twenty minutes of looking around the floor, the dj, and the wing bar, taeyong started to get nervous. he clamped his hands together, his eyes still searching the room. maybe it was a bad idea to bring mark here after all. what if someone hurt him because they didn’t like him or because he looked at someone the wrong way? his heart clenched slightly in his chest with his thoughts. he ventured to the bar, scanning both of the bartenders for mark or at least anyone helpful in his search. finally his eyes landed on someone fairly familiar.

the man from the photo taemin showed him, the casino owner, byun baekhyun. he sat at the bar looking a bit distracted, a glass of whiskey on his dainty fingertips. he was dressed much different from the casual photo with a silky v line top and dark pants, his deep brown hair styled around his forehead. his aura was very challenging to read, but strong was one thing that taeyong was sure was there. bravely, the younger sat on the barstool right behind him, tapping him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

baekhyun turned around to a messy head full of deep violet locks. his eyes were huge brown disks staring back into him, his eyes a bit puffy and red in the light. his straight eyebrows were very slightly upturned, his cool expression being slowly carved away, telling baekhyun that he was distressed. his beauty astounded him, and he almost couldn’t keep in a remark in awe. baekhyun had never seen him around the club before, and with his beauty, he immediately perked up in concern for the boy with his puppy-like eyes. 

“mr. byun? ah- baekhyun? shit i’m sorry-”

“mr. byun is okay, just tell me what’s wrong. did someone hurt you?” he asked, and taeyong shook his head quickly.

“no. no i’m okay, i just- i can’t find my friend. he was up here, i left him here, i-i gave him money for the wing bar and everything but i can’t find him.” the boy’s mouth moved a hundred miles a minute, his words a bit hard to decipher through his nervousness. 

baekhyun bit back a smile, forcibly reminding himself that it would be rude to laugh at how panicked he was even if he found it cute. very rude.

“wow did you lose your son?” baekhyun joked anyway, unconsciously placing his hand on the boy’s small thigh. “take a breath, i’ll find him for you, i promise.”

taeyong warmed at the calming hand on his leg, grounding him to the present instead of his thoughts letting him drift away. he swallowed down his nerves, his hands no longer squeezing together restlessly. the casino owner’s soft lips were pulled up into a gentle smile despite the reputation taeyong built for him in his mind. he let out a load of tension from his shoulders tracing mr. byun’s smiling eyes and delicate cheeks. it was weird to admit, but he felt safer in this rowdy club.

taeyong responded in the only way he knew how, deflecting with a weird sound, the older laughing loudly at him in surprise. taeyong smiled in satisfaction, warmth lingering within him at the boisterous reaction. he went on to describe mark to the older man and the more the boy explained, the more it sounded just like someone baekhyun knew.

“come, let’s go somewhere more quiet. your friend can meet us there.” mr. byun said, taking out his phone and sending a text. he stood and held out his hand to guide him through the crowd, taeyong assumed. the younger reluctantly nodded and accepted his secure hand, following closely behind the older man. as they walked through, the crowded dance floor parted for him like the red sea. taeyong looked around himself in shock. the amount of respect that oozed from the crowd was amazing, and yet he didn’t bat an eyelash at it. in fact, his aura was much colder than before, more powerful than before. his eyebrows were set and his eyes were narrowed, the candy shell he had cracked away. it made taeyong wonder, what is he  _ truly  _ like? his cheekiness seemed so natural that taeyong missed if he was just flirting. regardless, he knew one thing for sure: in this moment, while in  _ this _ crowd, he’s in the safest place he could possibly be. 

the quieter place was a small hallway in the back of the building leading up to the back alley and dumpsters. the two of them sat on a semi decorative oak bench, listening to the classic slew of clubbers from the nearby bathrooms doing various things from drugs to vomiting to breaking things off with their significant others. the waning moon’s light reflected off of a piece of sheet metal near the dumpsters, the jagged light shining into the doorway. its light made the layers of silver necklaces on mr. byun’s neck glow against his flawless skin. 

“do you have a way home? the uber pick up is right around the corner if you go out this way.” mr. byun easily broke the silence. he made it look  _ so _ easy. his confidence, his aura. it’s hard to fake. taeyong sat on his hands, swinging his feet back and forth while watching him closely. luckily mr. byun didn’t seemed turned off by his weird staring because the boy hadn’t even noticed. he just looked on patiently for his response.

“i… no. i thought i’d talk to my friend about it when i was finished downstairs …” taeyong cut himself off before he said too much, adverting his gaze down the hallway. he rolled his eyes inwardly at how hot his cheeks got, especially since this man was no stranger to the escort service considering he owns the place. he was never one to hide his work from anyone, not even his family but somehow, being alone in this hallway with him talking about sex was more intimidating than staring down the cock of his own junior. 

baekhyun perked up, but he didn’t have to ask; he knew what he was referring to. it made so much sense now, everything that should have been right in front of his face. he refrained from asking questions despite his curiosity, but he was definitely deep in thought now.

before the silence grew too awkward, a figure approached where they sat. baekhyun stood, the younger immediately following his lead before knowing what was happening. he turned around, his eyes meeting with his friend’s, mark. 

“what the fuck.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u guys liked it !! i'll try n upload very soon, until then, leave a comment telling me what u think :0


End file.
